In recent years, a stacked semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which electrode films are stacked. In such a semiconductor memory device, the end portion of the stacked body in which the electrode films are stacked is patterned into a staircase configuration in which terraces are formed every electrode film to connect contacts respectively to the electrode films. However, there are cases where the positions of the terraces are shifted from the design positions after the patterning.